


Blurred Lines (AC fic)

by DeepSeaChallenger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSeaChallenger/pseuds/DeepSeaChallenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Kenway wanted nothing more than to be friends with James Kidd. Nothing. Until the damned boy came and threw a sword through his heart, knocking everything Edward knows about love into an abyss.<br/>But when the sea captain confesses his errant attraction for the boy, James throws yet another sword into things, adding to the chaos in Edward's mind.</p><p>Kiddway! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suppression

**Author's Note:**

> My first AC fic.  
> Constructive criticism is alright by me. I like to know if I'm doing well. Takes place any times before Edward finds out Kidd is not a male.  
> **I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED OR BLACK FLAG OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, I'M JUST USING THEM FOR AN IDEA. Thanks**  
> -  
> Swear words are used freely. You've been warned :/  
> -  
> I think Edward would react differently from the fics I've seen. Mostly they seem to be about Edward going rather gooey and confessing his love to James without much issue. I think he'd try to reject it, then figure out what James would do, then go from there. That's my only opinion, though.  
> -  
> I hold nothing against 'gays' or 'lesbians'. So they're called. To come out as one back then, though, was dangerous and this is how I feel Edward would reveal himself.  
> -  
> That took a while, but enjoy!  
> CXXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

Edward slammed the empty cup on the wood bar, gesturing to the bartender for more. The man's brow furrowed.  
"Are you sure.... that's the seventh one."  
Edward stood up suddenly, sliding the stool backwards so fast it toppled over. The dim, underlit bar, once filled with moving shadows and rauscious laughter, grew quiet. Edward raised a shaky fist at the bartender, trying to keep his balance as his eyes swam.  
"Don't..... don't tell me... what's enough and what's not...." he slurred his words, collapsing onto the bar. "Just give me another one...."  
The bartender sighed. "You'll kill yourself, mate."  
Edward gave a slight chuckle. "Kill myself?.... no, not that."  
The bar began to move once more, and the man slid a cup in his direction. Just as Edward was about to raise it to his lips, a hand touched his shoulder.  
"Kenway! I think that's enough. You're more than a mite bit tipsy." James Kidd swiped the sloshing cup and dumped it over Edward's head, concern etching lines in his cleanshaven face.  
The sea captain wiped his face and looked away. Despite what everyone else thought, there was a reason he was drinking so heavily.  
Kidd's hand met his jaw and the boy brought his face up close, the movement sending shockwaves through Edward. He's just another man, he thought, I don't feel attracted to.... men.....  
"Promise me ah won't catch you drinking like this again. Those cups're huge, Kenway. That's almost four bottles."  
"Then hang me, damnit!" Edward snarled, wrenching away from Kidd's grip. He despised the utter control the young man had over him when he was in view. He disliked being putty in a woman's hand; it was intensified by the fact that Kidd was a man, a young man. In his haste to get away, the stool Edward was on fell back, with him on it. His head cracked the ground and he just lay there, staring at the ceiling and watching the doubles of people dancing and laughing around him. Kidd offered his hand.  
"C'mon. I'll walk ya back t'the Jackdaw."  
"Piss off!" Edward barked, dragging himself to his knees. He stood up and staggered clumsily for the door, barely making it out to vomit on the sand in his drunkenness.  
"That's whatcha get, ain't it." Kidd's voice said.  
Edward spun slowly around, gripping the vines on the building for support. "I said....." He couldn't find the words in the haze over his brain. "I said to... leave me alone."  
"Something's wrong.... The most you take is usually a bottle or two."  
"I said FUCK OFF!" Edward snapped, backing up. The way Kidd made him feel was so utterly wrong. If Caroline found out, if Vane found out, if that other drunk guy on the street found out....... he'd be ruined.  
Kidd nodded and looked down, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. Edward spat on the sandy patch of grass before him, before turning away and trying to get to the Jackdaw.  
Halfway down the beach, partially concealed from the city of Kingston, Edward collapsed on the sand and didn't get up.

***

"Hey." Someone kicked him hard in the stomach, and Edward groaned, rolling over and rubbing his temples. "It's noon, mate. That contract you promised we'd work on expires tomorrow." Adéwalé said, leaning over Edward. He tilted his head. "Drinking too much last night. Again, I see."  
"Shut your gob." Edward said, only half kidding. He stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose, squeazing his eyes shut. "My head feels like someone took a musket to it."  
"And it's ricocheting around your skull. Come on, let us hunt down this cruel slave master."  
"Not today, Adé." Edward grunted, limping off toward the Jackdaw. "I need to do something."  
Adéwalé nodded. "I understand, Captain. But I get the Realle from this one, aye?"  
Edward kept going. "Sure." He said over his shoulder.

***

He was working on bringing some cargo up to sell.  
"Kidd...." Edward said, feeling the sight of the man stir something in his gut.  
Or maybe that was the tumultuous aftereffects of a night of rum and beer.  
"How you feeling?" Kidd handed the bag of sugar to a pirate and stood with Kenway, smirking lightly.  
"Fine." Edward said irritably. "I just..... I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I was drunk and angry with myself."  
"For what?" The young man asked, looking out casually over the sea.  
"Caroline.... she hates me now." Edward lied, focusing on a crack in the boat's deck.  
"She doesn't know how lucky she is for a man to love her." James quirked. He peered at Edward wryly. "Ya make 'er out to sound like a miserable wretch."  
Edward chuckled, the laughter making his head throb harder and his eyes swim. "She is."  
"Well.... apology accepted." James stuck his hand out, and Edward shook it. Heat rose in his cheeks and he looked away, clearing his throat and forcing himself to let go.  
"Those damn fools!" James proclaimed, looking off as one pirate stumbled and dropped the crate of rum he was carrying. Several move tripped and soon the contents were spread all over the boards. "Ah've got to go deal with their mess.... When do we next set sail?"  
Edward shrugged. "Whenever we feel like. I'll ask the crew tomorrow and we'll go from there."  
"Ah." James jogged off, cursing the pirates.  
Edward watched him go, grinning lightly to himself and feeling the hairs go up on the back of his neck.  
Maybe I should accept it. He thought. See if he's attracted to me, as well.....  
With that in mind, he decided to question James on the matter that night.

***

"So I says to him, 'this is my retirement! I'll do what I want!'" Thatch and the others erupted into laughter, banging their knees and throwing back their heads. The moon was high in the sky, and so were spirits as the men drank and drank. Edward and James sat uncomfortably close, turning down repeatative offers for large bottles of rum. Finally Edward tapped James on the shoulder and jerked his chin toward an open group of boulders.  
"Gladly," the young man said, standing up and following him.  
When they were both sitting on the rocks (or in Edward's case crouched on the highest one, watching the waves crash on the shore) he looked down at him.  
"Yesterday....." He took a deep breath, unsure of how to go about this. In the end he formulated a lie and stuck to it. "Yesterday I was approached by a man who.... who said he felt attracted to me the way a woman is to a man."  
Kidd gave him a nervous look. "What's this about, Kenway?"  
"How would you react?"  
"If ah was approached in such a manner?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Hmmm..... did you lust after him as well?"  
"Jaysus, no!" Edward protested. "I told him to fuck off and left...."  
"Ah woulda set on the man like a pack of wild dogs."  
Edward's heart seized and his legs got weak. "What?"  
"Wouldn't you? Ah mean, ah would only do it if ah didn't lust after him back, o'course...."  
Edward's mind clouded and he'd jumped down, hurt causing an ache in his chest. "Y-you'd attack another who felt attracted to you?"  
"Not all the time.... What are ya doin?" Kidd stood and backed up as Edward stalked forward slowly.  
"Leaving." He said abruptly, walking by. He intentionally clipped James' shoulder as he moved, jumping off the rocks and stumbling off toward the bonfire surrounded by laughing pirates.  
"Kenway...."  
He ignored James, only focusing on moving his feet.  
A hand grabbed his shoulder and he whipped around, throwing his fist out before he could give it conscious thought.  
He hated James Kidd, hated him for the way he made him feel.  
The young man cried out and grabbed his face with hands, backing away and staring at Edward with terror. Instantly the sea captain realized his mistake and he held out both hands, stuttering to apologize.  
"Kidd- I-I-"  
James' face set in a sudden scowl and he tackled Edward, straddling him and trying to box his face. With a startled yowl, Edward kicked and punched at his neck, meeting once with the young man's brow. Soon there was a group of drunken pirates around them, jeering and yelling and laughing.  
"Lookit Kenway! Getting his ass kicked by a little boy!" Vane howled with laughter, and Thatch had to lean on him for support. Even Jack was down on his knees, dangerously close to the grappling pair.  
Edward drove his fist into James' stomach, James kneed him between the legs. Edward socked him in the chest and Kidd arched his back, howling with rage.  
"Get the fuck off me!" He snarled, and threw Edward back with both feet. Edward staggered back, and the pirates allowed space for him to sag forward onto his knees, head hanging. He panted heavily, wiping his bleeding mouth on the back of his wrist.  
James struggled to his feet, anger in his eyes.  
"You stay away from me!" He snapped at Edward. "If ah lay ayes on you again, ah'll kill ya!"  
The group cheered, and all of them stormed for the bar, carrying James with them.  
Edward flopped onto the sand, staring up at the moon. The fire still raged inside, a mix of hatred and love for James Kidd.  
But now he knew for certain he could never show it.


	2. Questionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back?  
> Maybe not as good as the last one, but hey :/ trying to explain some stuff.
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

Edward pounded through the streets, shoving aside an expensive-looking man.  
"Pirate!" Someone shouted behind him, "capture him, you fools!"  
He bared his teeth and ran as fast as he could, breaths coming out in heavy, loud wheezes. He lowered his head and dodged through the crowds, cursing to himself when he reached a dead end alley.  
"We'll get you yet! That man was in prison! It is not above the law to hang you for freeing him!"  
"He was wrongly convicted!" Edward snarled back, looking around frantically. He jumped over the fence and loped steadily back down the street, listening for the guards. Soon their voices and weaponry faded out, and he managed to get to the windmill. Once he was seated comfortably in the top, he stared at his hands and tried to think.  
When he'd woken up on the beach, it had been early dawn, and he had remembered Adéwalé had not been among the men who laughed in their drunken haze. He hadn't been there at all. At first he had assumed he was helping the slaves free themselves and get their identies back, but then he had realized maybe that didn't take as long as he thought.  
After calling out the quartermaster's name and asking around, Edward had figured out he'd been caught and sent to the local jail.  
Then he'd went in, alone, and freed him.  
Adéwalé had thanked him and left for the Jackdaw, promising to have it cleaned and cared for under his orders by the crew. Edward had agreed, and then been spotted just as the other man left. They must have remembered his identity from somewhere else, because 'Pirate' had been the first thing they said.  
A hand touched his back, and Edward twisted around, ready for a fight.  
He froze, eyes wide.  
It was James.  
There was a blue and black bruise around one eye and a tooth missing from the smile on his face, but it was him.  
"Kenway...."  
He said nothing, tugging away gently and staring over Kingston. "Don't bother, Jim. I don't care about your apologies."  
"Ah know ya don't. Ah wasn't going to."  
"Then why the hell're you here?"  
"This." A fist punched his arm and he almost fell from the windmill.  
"There's your revenge, Kidd."  
The young man flicked his gaze from Kingston back to Edward and grinned. "My revenge will be complete when ah kick yer sorry ass of this here roof."  
"Huh." Edward snorted, "who'd miss me?"  
"Don't say that, mate. Ya got lots o' people lookin' up to ya."  
"Why did you attack me?" Edward asked suddenly, looking James square on. The young man shrugged.  
"That's what ah'm here to find out." James draped an arm over Edward's shoulders, and he cleared his throat nervously, gazing at his boots and ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks. "You don't ask things pointlessly, Kenway. It's either for money, for love, or because you're forced to do it."  
"So." He murmered.  
"So....." James leaned forward so his face was inches from Edward's, then socked him in the jaw.  
"Kidd!" He yelped, jumped up and staggering back. The young man was laughing and slapping his knee, pointing at the sea captain.  
"Ya fell fer it! Ya fell fer it!" He choked out, bursting into fits of giggles.  
Edward growled though his teeth and began climbing down, as fast as he could. He had to get away from James, away from the way the young man made him feel.  
"Wait! Kenway! It was only a joke, mate! Come back!" James' small outline popped up, dark against the evening sky.  
"No, Kidd, it wasn't a joke!" He yelled up, throat raw. There was an unfamiliar burning sensation behind his eyes, one he'd only felt a few times before.  
He was about to cry.  
"Kenway!" James began climbing down after him, and Edward took off at a sprint down the dirt path, towards the nearest tavern. Anything to escape the boy's control.  
Anything.  
He ran by one of the guards from earlier on purpose, and the man called to others, so there were about eight of them chasing him. Even so, he saw flashes of Kidd's tan and red clothes on the rooftops, and green and brown as well. Finally, one of the guards tackled him to the ground, wrenching his arms behind his back.  
"You're under arrest, pirate- oh, I'm sorry, privateer." His captor barked into his ear. Several men hauled him to his feet, holding his arms and tying something around his mouth. As he was led away, Edward saw Kidd watching him from the roof of a building, eyes full of sadness.

***

"Kenway.... Kenway!" A voice broke through his dreams and he sat upright, from where he'd been sagging on the wall in the prison. Through the bars that served as a window, Edward saw Adéwalé. "What're you doing here?" The other man demanded.  
"I'll get out of it eventually, Adé, if the fever doesn't kill me first." Edward cast a glance at the man in the next cell, coughing and hacking like there was no tomorrow.  
"Ach, I'll haveta buy yer freedom then. Which of the guards is the easiest to bribe?"  
Edward pointed to the one nearest to his cell. "That one. Two thousand Realle should do the trick."  
"Right then." Adéwalé said. "Wait for me to come in."  
He disappeared and reappeared through the doors, immediately stepping to the guard. He gave a small bag to the man and pointed to Edward, whispering something. The guard looked delighted.  
"You're free to go. Change of plans." He said, tugging open the cell door. "Weapons are in the back."  
"Aye." Edward grinned up at Adéwalé, who had found his swords at the back. The man handed them to him and Edward pulled them on.  
"Where to, Captain?"  
"Back to the Jackdaw."  
"Without Vane and Thatch? What about James?"  
"I'd rather not-"  
"You can't leave them here, Edward."  
"Crikey! Ask James and he'll tell you, damnit!" Edward exploded, shoving Adéwalé away and stalking toward the shore. The quartermaster shook his head, watching him go.

***

"Hey, Cap'n!"  
Edward sighed loudly and heavily, closing his eyes and rolling them to the sky. "What now, Vane?"  
"Just wanted ya to know how muchuva good fist fighter you are!" The man's chuckle was worse than his words.  
Edward spun around suddenly and drew his sword, tapping the flat of the blade against the man's nose. "Careful, Vane. Prod at me again, and I just might snap."  
Vane backed away slowly, hands up and eyes round as saucers. Clapping thundered behind him.  
"Well done, Edward!" Thatch said. "Usin' what I taught ya!" Edward smiled tightly and was about to turn around when he spotted Kidd, boarding the Jackdaw via one of the ropes on the docks. He landed by the mast, immediately going over to help the crew shine off the cannons.  
"Kenway!" The young man saw him and rushed forward, clapping him on the shoulder. He felt his cheeks grow hot and his gaze darken. "What's wrong? Other than the black eye and split lip, you look like you're pissed at.... someone..." he trailed off, realizing it was him.  
"What happened to killing me?" Edward spat, turning on his heels and heading toward the shipmaster.  
"Kenway-"  
He ignored his protests and kept going.


	3. Received

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. There's more to the story than just three chapters, and there is meaning to the events in this one.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

"Edward!" James cried sharply. The sea captain turned, slightly surprised. Kidd hardly ever called him by his first name.  
He pulled his arm away and took a step back, feeling everyone on the ship turn to look at him. James' eyes softened.  
"Follow me, mate." He whispered, walking briskly by. Edward waited for him to get off the ship, then followed, quickening his pace as the young man set off at a jog.  
"Where are you going?" He asked, when he caught up. James kept going.  
"There's a hidden waterfall between the hills, in a narrow valley. It's hidden from sight, and ah s'spect there's either a gathering o' Templars or-"  
Edward stopped jogging abruptly, shaking his head. James looked back.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I'm not getting involved in your Assassin business." He muttered, turning around to head back to the Jackdaw.  
"You didn't let me finish." James narrowed his eyes. "- Or a Key."  
Edward sighed and turned back. "Fine. But none of this Assassin shit, alright?"  
James grabbed his hand, the movement sending shivers down his spine and fire to his cheeks. He pulled his arm free and cleared his throat, walking alongside James.  
"Ya already got involved, Kenway. When you stole Duncan Walpole's robes."  
Edward scoffed, just as the young man began climbing the rocks to get over a large hill, seemingly overlooking Kingston. It was quite a distance away.  
"I was looking for coin. I didn't know I'd betray your kind-"  
"Don't call it 'my kind'." James barked, pulling himself up. He pointed down the slope, toward a large outcropping below. Edward climbed up and caught his breath. The valley wasn't so much a valley as a cliff, with water misting the rocks on the ledge. The roar filled his ears, and painted the twisted palm tree growing from the ledge in fine drops of water.  
"A Key or Templars?" He asked, hands on his sword hilts. James waved his hand.  
"No need fer that, mate. Just climb down with me."  
Edward shrugged and followed him down the rocky inclince, until his boots drove into the grass.  
"Where are they?" He asked, balancing on the roots of the pakm tree.  
James looked nervous. "Kenway.... I know why you attacked me."  
He almost fell off the roots, letting out a strangled breath. "You.... do?" He jumped down and stalked to the edge, pacing slowly.  
James hovered by the tree, then suddenly grabbed his shoulders, tugging him into a kiss right on the mouth.  
For a moment Edward's eyes widened, but then he relaxed, feeling Kidd take his right hand. He pulled back, feeling slightly dizzy from the excitement.  
"You do."  
"Yeah, now c'mere." James pulled him closer, and guided Edward's hand to his chest. The sea captain's eyes flew open and he staggered back, laughing with tremendous relief.  
"You're..... You're not....." He couldn't even get it out.  
"A man, aye." James stared at the ground, then his gaze snapped up and his eyes narrowed. "If ya tell anyone....."  
"Why are you-" His laughter turned into loud, grating coughs, the edges of his vision beginning to go dim. He felt hands tug at his shoulders, one on his forehead.  
"Edward- Answer me-" Kidd's frantic voice filled his ears, the concern he heard louder than the roar of the waterfall. He doubled over, still coughing, and each one sent waves of pain through his body. "Kenway!" Something slammed across his cheek, and it smarted, but his vision went dim, the roar and Kidd's voice fading away......

***

"He musta gotten it from the prison. Stay away from 'im, man." Edward groaned, barely bothering to open his eyes. Everything hurt, but the worst was the pain in his head, like someone was beating it in with a rock. He felt woozy and nausious, a dim fog over his brain. When he finally dared to crack open his eyes, he found he was in the Jackdaw, in the infirmary room. It could hardly be called that, only a bed, one man who happened to know a little about medicine, and a few medical tools. Other than that, everything was alight with the warm glow of a lantern, and a tired looking James asleep in the only other seat in the room. Thatch was at the door, trying to get past Lance (the most refined, properly speaking man among the crew), but the man refused.  
"Don't come in!" He finally snapped, slamming the man away. He turned back to the room. "How are you feeling, Cap'n?"  
"Like I fell off a cliff." He grunted, turning his head sideways. His throat surged into pain and he started coughing, barely able to open his eyes until it stopped.  
"It's the fever. It's too contagious to risk anyone else getting sick." Lance said, studying the wall.  
"Then what's he doing here?" Edward asked, jerking his chin to James.  
"He carried you here. He sounded half mad, demanding they get you down here and get you well again. He chose to stay. I couldn't make him leave."  
"Ah." The ship lurched to the side, and Edward almost choked on the bile that rose in his throat. He fought it down, and stared at the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts.  
James had kissed him.  
Or was he James?  
Edward set about examing the sleeping 'man's' face, trying to detect hints of feminine features. Once he knew what to look for, sure enough, he spotted them.  
Kidd didn't have a beard, or sideburns. There was no stubble anywhere on her face and neck, and her face was curved, more round than any man had at the time. Her lips were more full and if Edward looked hard enough he could spot curves, hidden carefully behind baggy clothes and large boots.  
Why did she dress like a man? Why had she let Edward live in torment for so long?  
He decided to ask her about it later.  
"How long must I....." He stopped and coughed a few times, before clearing his aching throat and continuing. "How long must I stay like this?"  
"You could get up and walk around tomorrow, if you must. But three days and lots of water, you should be fine. Only in some forms is it terminal... what you have was caught early and seems to be a lesser strain."  
Edward nodded slowly. Lance knew more than he had credited him for.  
"Lance!" Someone shouted down from about deck. "Get Cap'n outta here! It looks like the whole Spanish and British army just showed up!"  
Edward sat up, instantly regretting it. He moaned, leaning over the side of the bed and gagging up the contents of his lunch.  
Lance jumped into action, kicking Kidd awake.  
"Get Edward outta here, I'll help Ade deal with them." He said. James nodded blearily and stood up, rushing to Edward's side.  
"C'mon, mate." He slid an arm under the sea captain, allowing him support. Edward's knees almost gave out and his vision went dark at the edges. His head and stomach throbbed in unision, and he almost passed out again.  
They made it up onto the deck, immediately hurrying to the edge. It did look like the whole army.  
Edward's fogging eyes sweeped the men, looking over James' shoulder.  
"Hey." The young 'man' adjusted Edward so she was holding him under the armpits. "Wake up. Hold yer breath and get ready to dive."  
Edward sucked in a breath and clamped his mouth shut, staggering to the edge of the ship. He threw himself sloppily in, then came up, his legs and arms almost fully invigorated by the sudden soaking of cool water.  
"We need to circle around back to Kingston. Can you stealth swim?"  
"Yes." He said, struggling to keep his head above water. Worry creased Kidd's face.  
"If you need help, grabbed my foot. Ah'll pull ye through. Just hold yer breath."  
Edward nodded, slipping under.  
All he could focus on was James' feet, swimming steadily through the water back onto the shore. They were about three miles from the army, and he could see the enemy slowly backing off.  
He pulled himself onto the sand, flopping down as soon as his chest and head were safely above water, and the lower half of his body was in the water. James pulled him out, allowing him to lay on the sand, breathing loudly.  
"Hang in there."  
"Can't we go to...." He sat up, coughing violently. "Can't we go to a doctor."  
"No." James crouched, so Edward's head was on his knees. "No, yer a wanted man, Kenway. They'll take ya to prison or hang yer sorry ass on the spot."  
He chuckled, the sound rasping from his mouth.  
"Just..... Hang on. You'll be fine."  
Edward's eyes fluttered shut, and he felt James put his head gently down and sit on the beach next to him, singing in light tones a song he hadn't heard often, especially from his crew. It was, he was glad, a happier one.  
"Work all day, work all day....."  
He fell asleep, with the sun beating mercilessly down on him and a manly woman crouched in the sand, singing a lighthearted tune.


	4. Bribery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much for this one....  
> But enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

"Who is the man next to you?" A deep, accented voice asked. Edward almost sat up, despite the aches wracking his body, but remembered James telling him he was a wanted man. It was more than likely their spot on the beach had been found.  
"Oh, him? Ah dunno, mebbe some drunkerd from down by the bar." Kidd's voice piped up. She was sitting right near his head. Carefully, Edward opened on eyes, studying the man standing a way back. He was dressed in the frills of a Spanish colonel.  
"Don't be glib with me, lad!" The colonel snapped. He pulled his sword out and gestured to Edward. "He's a wanted criminal."  
"Ah don't think so, sir. He looks like he's ill, too, with that nasty fever."  
That wasn't too far from the truth, Edward reasoned, letting a moan and a cough escape his lips. The general looked terrified.  
"How.... how can you be sure?"  
James put a hand on his forehead. "'Cause he's burnin' up, mate. See here." She held his hand, slick with the sea captain's sweat, out to the colonel. The man backed away, brandishing his sword.  
"I'll pass, boy. Well, if he's sick he's not going to live long. Get outta here!" He said, slowly backing up. Edward didn't allow himself to grin until the colonel was out of sight.  
"Kenway.... are you awake?" She asked softly. He nodded and sat up, feeling a rush of dizziness attack his eyes. He grunted and flopped back down on the sand.  
"I don't want to move." He said dully, closing his eyes. James shaded her eyes and looked toward the harbor.  
"Ah know. Keep your hood on and we can make it back to the Jackdaw and Lance. Ready?"  
"No."  
"C'mon. It's barely a mile or two."  
"No..." he coughed, barely twisting his head, "why don't we just stay here? Lance said three days was good enough. It's barely afternoon."  
"Ugh, move yer lazy ass!" She said jokingly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up.  
"Jaysus, Kidd!" He exclaimed, stumbling forward. James caught him and helped him along the sand. "And I'm not lazy."  
"Ah know. Ah was testing your stupidity."  
He chuckled, throat burning. "Fine. I must be oh-so-stupid."  
"That y'are."  
They continued along the shore in silence.  
"Why do you dress like a man?" He asked.  
"Ah won't disclose that."  
"But I thought...."  
James stopped and rolled her eyes. "That because you know my secret gives you a right to my....." She looked at him. "Damn you and those eyes, Kenway!"  
"My eyes?"  
"Blue as the sea. Blue's my fav'rit color...... My mum used to dress me up as a man to get money from my grandmother.... ah even thought ah was a man, until I found out ah was different. That's all yer gettin' from me."  
"Alright..... one more thing." He said, as the Jackdaw came into view.  
"What is it now, Kenway?"  
"What's your real name?"  
She shoved him away, so he stumbled onto his knees, the surf lapping at his hands. At first he stared at her, not registering that she was laughing at him. For a moment he felt terrified it had all been a fever-induced hallucination.  
"Why should ah tell ya everything about myself, Kenway? Ah don't know shit about you!"  
He struggled to his feet, weaving. "I haven't got anything to tell you."  
She rushed forward and caught the swooning man again, chuckling. "C'mon. Let's jest get back to the Jackdaw. Where're we going next?"  
"Nassau." He said. "It's the only place left alone by the Navies."  
"True." James said. "Why don't we piratize Kingston?"  
"Too large, we probably wouldn't have the numbers to-"  
Several guards that had previously been milling around by the harbermaster jogged toward them, shouting curses in Spanish.  
"Fuck." James muttered, sliding Edward's arm off his shoulder.  
"Names. Now, if you will." The smallest man growled in patched English.  
"Kidd." She pointed to herself, then at Edward. "Eddy."  
He shot her a look, but his attention was soon taken back by peering at his feet, which seemed to be unable to keep him upright before he kept leaning to the left or right.  
"What's the matter with him?" The man asked, pointing to Edward.  
"He's drunk, that's all."  
"He looks like the pirate Edward Kenway."  
"What? That idiot? No, trust me, man. He's too dumb."  
That almost did it. Edward narrowed his eyes at Kidd, but bit his tongue, trying to stay upright.  
"We'll be watching you." The man murmered. He looked at Edward. "And you! If you do anything privateer like, I'll shoot you on the spot!"  
Edward nodded blearily.  
"Follow me." James said, walking swiftly through the crowds. The sea captain staggered after her. "Let's make this quick, Kidd. What are you trying to do? And Eddy?"  
She cast a lopsided smirk at him. "Got a problem with 'Eddy'?"  
"A big one." He said, struggling to stay upright. She slid his arm over his shoulder and supported him.  
"We need to find a guard to bribe. He can make us disappear."  
"Right then." He glanced around. "How do we know which one to bribe?"  
"You'll know." She said.


	5. Darts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have reached the part where all of Edward's friends die. My reaction:
> 
> What. -_______- No.
> 
>  
> 
> So......  
> On this day forth, not a single death of any characters aside from some soldiers and a few Templars is to happen in this story.  
> 'Cause I can. :)  
> Aaaaaaaanyway......  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;>

Edward staggered back against the wood support of one of the houses. James knelt by him, hand on his shoulder.  
"Maybe you should find a place to hide."  
"I...." He stopped and violent, loud coughs wracked his weakened body. "I think it's getting worse."  
"Ah know." James glanced around. "Mebbe-" Her face went slack, and she collapsed against him, eyes closed and lips lightly parted. Edward shook her shoulder.  
"James... James!" Something drove into his shoulder, small and sharp. He whipped his aching head around, seeing nothing to identify where it'd come from. Soon he stopped and leaned his head against the wood support, the fog of sleep drifting over his eyes and freeing him from his present state.  
+  
Ah Tabai had isolated him into his own room, a simple nook carved into the valley wall. There was a small, makeshift bed for him, and there was at least one rope tying him to the rocks in case the fever drove him mad.  
Mary didn't think that would happen.  
The night she had woken up from the sleep darts, she had instantly started for his room, after asking Ah Tabai why he had drugged them. The man shook his head.  
"Not until your friend is well. If it ever happens."  
She hated it when things seemed grim.  
When she arrived, she'd found several Assassins guarding the entrance, and Edward seemed to be alone in his fevered dreams. She had knelt by his head, worries filling her mind as he moaned and writhed in his sleep, calling for Caroline and asking why she didn't believe him. Sometimes he would even cry.  
At evening of the next day, his eyes flew open and he sat up, screaming her name. Mary had been at his side at once, shoving away the Assassins who tried to help.  
"Calm down, mate." She put one hand on his shoulder, hooking the other one through his fingers. "You're makin' a scene." She tried to smile.  
He gazed down at her with those damning blue eyes, worry shining through the anger that was present in them.  
"I thought she was here." He groaned, rubbing his face with his knuckles. Mary shooed the curious Assassins out and sat down again, shaking her head.  
"She's not. She's back in Bristol, aye?"  
He nodded slowly. The pale, wavering pallor on his face had lessened, the tan coming back in and outlining the scars on his face. Mary blushed just looking at him, and moved to cover it before he saw.  
"Am I still sick?" He cringed visibly, as if the question caused him pain.  
"Ah don't know. Ah Tabai might." She called him in, and the Assassin moved like a units toward Edward, placing a hand on his forehead, and turning his head from side to side. Then his lifted Edward's chin, pressing two fingers just under his ears.  
"What're you doing?" Mary asked. The Assassin said nothing, but backed away, nodding.  
"You're no longer ill. I advise against strenuous activies, however."  
"Why did you dart us?" Edward stood up and seemed surprised when he didn't wobble or weave.  
"I need you and Mary to complete a mission for me. I doubt you'd come willingly."  
"Who's...." His eyes locked on her and she thought she saw them brighten. "You're Mary."  
"Read. But that's not for now." She said, giving him her last name. He nodded slowly in understanding.  
"Can you accept this?" Ah Tabai gestured to both of them. "There is a Templar by the name of Jack Quinn. He owns a large part of the plantations Kingston, and he is becoming..... active."  
"How so?" Mary asked, eying Ah Tabai. This could be bad.  
"He's been hunting down Assassins."  
Edward whistled. "I'm not a part of your Order. It doesn't matter to me."  
Mary stood up, grabbed the front of his cloak, and although it pained her to do so, slammed him against the wall. ""How could you, Edward? They're my kind- if you love me then they're yers as well!"  
He stared at her for a moment, eyes wide and jaw slightly slack, like he had no idea what she was saying.  
"Mary, I'm sorry." The words were careful, and sincere. She released him and backed away, looking down at her feet. Ah Tabai placed a hand on her shoulder, gesturing at Edward.  
"It's your choice."  
"I'm going." He said, straightening up.  
"Then you'll need these." He pulled several berserker darts from his pouch and gave each of them five. "Use them carefully, and only when you need them."  
"Alright." Edward studied their tips cautiously. "Pretty damn sharp."  
"Yes. Don't prick yourself." Ah Tabai gave a rare smile. Mary chuckled.  
"Might as well tell 'im to prick himself. He'll do the opposite."  
He gave her a loving, obnoxious smile.


	6. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets interesting, and the love will get testy.
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;>

They snuck back to Kingston on a hijacked Spanish ship, abandoning it to the seas and swimming the rest of the way to shore. As Edward pulled himself onto shore, he gazed longingly at the Jackdaw, still docked where he'd left it. He'd arrive back a changed man, he realized. "Don't go yet, Kenway." Mary said, grabbing his arm. "We'll finish the mission before nightfall. Then let's go back." "Aye." He nodded, then frowned. ".... Mary, something's wrong." 

"What?" She asked. He shrugged and shook his head, still frowning.  
"I don't know. It just is... We have to check the Jackdaw."  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Ten minutes, mate. That's all. Ah be countin'. And if ya don't come back there'll be hell to pay."  
He pulled her into a kiss, then raced off, his heart pounding in his ears.  
Mary touched her lips with joy and watched him run off, his boyish attitude all she could think about.

***

"Adé! Vane! Thatch?!" He scurried onto the boat, frantically calling out the names of his friends and crew.  
It was, in essence, abandoned. Save a lone bottle of rum rolling around in the wind. Out of habit he picked it up, peering down the middle for any remaining drink.  
There was none.  
"Goddamnit!" He threw it down, irritated. "Thatch! If this is one of your fucking games I'm not in the mood!"  
He clambered all about the ship, cursing and belittling Vane and Thatch and Adéwalé, for pulling a stunt on him.  
After a half hour, he was startled by footsteps behind him.  
"What the hell, Edward?! What were you.... where'd everyone go?" Mary asked.  
His eyes sweet the ships deck once more. "I haven't a single bloody clue."  
"Edward...." Mary grabbed his hand and led him to the helm, pointing to Kingston. "I don't think it's just the Jackdaw."  
His eyes widened as he realized there was no merchants peddling their wares, no guards standing in stiff formations, no peasants walking through the streets.  
There was not a single soul in Kingston.  
"What do you suppose makes a thousand or so people disappear so suddenly?" He asked, glancing at Mary.  
"Templars." She said almost breathlessly. She grabbed his elbow, yanking him abruptly toward the dock.  
"Mary! What's wrong?"  
"Edward...." She literally threw him off the ship, onto the wood. He landed with a sharp exhale of breath, a curse following suit. "We're both Assassins."  
"You're an Assassin. I'm not." He corrected.  
She boxed him on the shoulder. "No. You are an Assassin now. You didn't choose it, it chose you."  
"Where are we going?" He asked, as she broke into a run down the empty street.  
She suddenly pulled him into a bush, and they crouched there, panting heavily.  
"Mary, if you know what's going on...." he muttered, peering over a branch.  
"Templar Gathering. There's another city under Kingston. A Templar city. Usually they stay hidden, but now.... for some reason they've taken everyone underneath."  
"What the hell? Why?" He hissed.  
"Ah don't fuckin' know, Kenway." James said. "We gotta find the entrance to it."  
He studied the city around them. "What if.... what if we found a well and checked? Easily accessible, and there are lots scattered evenly through here."  
She clapped his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss. He leaned heavily into it, and she drew back, smirking.  
"Not here, Edward."  
He gave her a wry grin. "Who'd see?"  
"God and everybody." She returned back to business, drawing her gun.  
"We'll have to spilt up." He said plainly. She nodded grimly.  
"Yes."  
"I don't want to do that."  
"Ya have to." She hugged him tightly, then raced away, looking over her shoulder. "Shout if you find something."  
Edward was about to ask why only shout, as Kingston was a large city when something struck him on the head and his world went dark.

***

"The fearsome Edward Kenway." Woods Rogers walked around him in a slow circle. Edward was tied to a stone slab, in a room that was made of stone blocks. Only a lantern dangled above his head, flickering. The iron door across from him was battered and scarred, as if someone big had tried to escape.  
And failed.  
"I'll have my revenge, Rogers." He yanked forward, the ropes keeping him in place.  
"How? You seem hopelessly incapacitated. I am even unarmed." He held out his arms and turned in a full circle so Edward could see the empty sheaths.  
It only pissed him off more.  
But instead of wondering why, he wondered where Mary was and if she was safe.  
"You're a Templar." He grunted, tracking Woods as he talked. The man clapped.  
"There is a brain in that head of yours! And what are you?"  
"I'm...." He would have said pirate a day ago, privateer a week ago, and husband several years ago. "I'm an Assassin."  
"That makes for a bad equation, see. One of us can come out of this alive. The other......" He lifted Edward's chin with one finger, sighing in mock sadness and reluctance. "I am afraid I intend to be the survivor."  
"Why am I here? Where did everyone go?" Edward demanded, snapping at the man's lip with his teeth. To his surprise it caught, and he threw his head back, successfully marring his lip.  
"Bloody sonuva Goddamn bitch!" Woods jumped back, hands flying to his mouth. Without warning he threw a punch at Edward's face, right at his nose.  
Pain crackled in the form of light across his brain, and Edward felt his head loll, something dripping from his nose and onto the floor.  
"You'll find out why." Woods backed away, a group of people pulling the door open. Edward could see the corridor beyond for moments before the door shut, and he was alone in his worries for Mary Read.


	7. Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :/ I'm deciding how I should get Ah Tabai and his Order.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

"This is not in honor!" A voice shouted. Edward's eyes opened slowly, pain registering in his face and head. He recognized that voice, the voice of his quartermaster. He sounded angry, and as if he was just outside the door. "The Templars are not an honorable people! It is the Assassins!"  
"Ade?" Edward shouted, lifting his head. A fist banged on the door.  
"Captain! Captain, they've taken all of Kingston under. They claim it's to protect us-" Several shouts rang out, and Edward heard him howl with rage. "You have to get Ah Tabai! Tell him to bring the Order!" He heard sounds of a scuffle, and several people cursing.  
"Ade?" He called questionably. There was no reply.  
Edward turned his head and looked at the ropes holding his arms and ankles in place. He drew his left arm as close as he could and worked it against the edge of the stone slab. If he could wear it thin enough he could escape.  
The rope weakened, and he pulled his arm forward gently. There was no snap, the fibers just unraveled. He smirked to himself and untied his legs first, then his right arm.  
There was no noise outside the room door.  
Edward crept to it and pulled it open slowly, holding his breath in anticipation.  
Adéwalé was slumped against the wall, a wound on his head. He was breathing, but Edward couldn't say the same for the Templars around him.  
"Ade." He whispered, shaking his shoulder. The quartermaster opened his eyes and grasped his wrist.  
"Captain, you must get Ah Tabai. There are too many."  
"You're an Assassin." Edward breathed.  
"Only for a week." Adéwalé said, gesturing weakly toward the fallen Templars. "Enough to defend myself by now."  
Edward laughed. "Can you walk?"  
"I can walk. I can run and climb. I just can't fight. Not with my head the way it is. I'll stay back and do what I can."  
"Where is the entrance."  
"Look in the wells, on the bottom at the grates."  
Edward nodded, tentatively backing away and to the end of the corridor.

***

He gasped, arms flailing for the edge of the well. Someone grabbed his foot and he kicked. The hand weakened and released. Edward hauled himself up and sprinted for the buildings, scrambling up the wall and onto the roof. Several Templars splashed up from the well, cursing and calling out for Edward.  
"Careful; he's a tricky one." One said.  
Edward grinned. He liked being feared.  
But being feared would get him killed. He stealthily made his way along the rooftops, bare feet striking the stone with drops of water.  
He wondered if Mary had been caught.


	8. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should make this a whole desperate story, because it's drifting from the love concept, but oh well.  
> Enjoy, mates!
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

"Kenway!" A voice shouted. Edward glanced up, sloshing through the water. He had taken a rowboat from Kingston; there was no one to help him operate the Jackdaw's masts. Now all he could think about was water.  
He swooned, dehydration and heat causing his vision to swim. Several people, Ah Tabai included, grabbed his arms, helping him onto the shore. They brought him to a shaded place on the beach, and he flopped against the sand, asking for water.  
"Speak up, we can't hear you." One of the Assassins said.  
"Water." Edward croaked.  
Someone handed him a flask not filled with rum, and he drank greedily, until it was gone.  
"Careful- you'll choke." The same person swiped it away from him.  
Edward scowled, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He lifted his gaze to Ah Tabai, standing against the tree. "There's a Templar city under Kingston.... Mary and I arrived to find the place empty. They've taken everyone there underground, and they wouldn't tell me why."  
"Who's behind it? A Templar?" Ah Tabai seemed on high alert, voice rising steadily.  
"Woods Rogers." Edward stood up, using the tree as a support. An Assassin put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away, going back into the sunlight. "We need to head back."  
"We?" Ah Tabai shook his head. "No. You are not going."  
"What? Why?!" Edward demanded. He wanted to go back.... He had to go back. Mary was there; she likely needed his help.  
"You have just come onto shore after almost two days of no food or water."  
"One." Edward scoffed.  
"One day." Ah Tabai corrected himself. "After being dangerously ill, too. No, you aren't coming."  
Edward shook his head. "I'm going. You can't stop me. Besides, I'm good bait. Woods himself came to see me when they held me captive. I'm valuable to them."  
Ah Tabai gave him a look of resignation. "Very well."  
"And..." Edward kicked the sand, unsure as to whether he wanted to bring it up. But Mary had told him he was; he had to know for sure."Mary told me I am an Assassin; Rogers asked and I said I was."  
Ah Tabai stared at him, and murmurs swept through the group of Assassins behind him.  
".... He is rather skilled....."  
"... Ruthless bastard...."  
"..... Too aggressive....."  
".... He won't last a day...."  
Ah Tabai nodded slowly. "You understand what you've done? To us, as Assassins?"  
"Yes." He nodded in regret.  
"You are sincere." The Assassin gave a whistle. "It will take some time to amend yourself..... Welcome to the Brotherhood."  
The group behind him rushed forward, clapping him on the shoulder, some chuckling, others grinning.... but as much as they were happy, many stayed back, gazing at him with dark fury. They either didn't trust him- yet- or he posed a threat on them.  
Edward shrugged their reactions off, deciding it wasn't worth it to go over.  
+  
Mary jumped onto the highest lookout, the top of a general store. She stared out at the sea, gaze sweeping up to the Jackdaw.  
Owned and operated by Edward Kenway.  
Why did the sight if him stir something so deep inside of her? Every time he crossed her thoughts, her heart beat in anxious, warm flutters. Every time he looked at her, with those deep blue eyes the color of the sea.....  
She sighed. He was probably still looking for the entrance to the Templar city. Or he had found some rum to drink himself to hell. Or....  
Maybe he had been taken by the Templars.  
It was possible. His skills had been slightly off since he was ill. He was still in the recovery process.  
But it didn't take a day and a half to search a city really not that large.  
She stood up and jumped down, determined to find him. She had just begun looking in the bushes when something pricked her shoulder and she slumped to the side, sleep fogging her mind.  
***  
"James Kidd." Woods growled. She was in a cell, hands pressed against the bars.  
"Rogers." She snarled. The man laughed.  
"You'll be pleased to know Edward is here with you."  
"Alive?"  
"Alive..... But maybe not for long."  
"You bastard! Tell me where he is!" She rattled the bars.  
Woods shook his head. "Well, first tell me what's going on."  
"What do you think? You've taken e'eryone here and now-"  
"Not that!" Woods snapped. "You're his love interest."  
Her heart fell. Rogers couldn't know about this.  
"What?" She tried to act surprised.  
"He isn't a man in his right mind, James. Every time you two got together, there was a glint in his eyes. It's hardly unnoticeable."  
She pressed herself against the cool stone wall. "He doesn't." She squeaked.  
Woods smirked. "He does-"  
A Templar guard rushed up,'so words clinking. He whispered something into Rogers' ear.  
The man paled.  
"What's happened?" Mary asked.  
"Apparently that man is more crafty than I credit him for." Woods said, eyes wide. "It appears he's escaped."  
Her heart soared. That was Edward, all right. He had found a way out, and he had surely gone to warn Ah Tabai.  
"Be trusted he didn't escape unscathed, though." Woods snarled, walking out of the small, underground room. The door clanked shut.  
Unscathed?  
Was he wounded, hurt?  
Or maybe Woods planned to spread news of his attraction to her.  
Mary held her head in her hands.  
She hoped he was alright; she hoped he was hidden  
+  
"Let's go!" Edward jumped onto the ship's rigging, sword out and held high. Several Assassins, including Ah Tabai, raised theirs in excitement. Ah Tabai clambered up next to him.  
"Listen, my brothers and sisters. Tonight, we retake Kingston from the Templars, and free the people, including one of our own, Mary Read!"  
Edward grew silent, something dancing in his eyes. He jumped down from the rigging, and aside from the slight twitch of his mouth, no one knew what had passed through his eyes.  
"But we must be careful. They are for no good purpose; yes. But they are clever. We will lose people tonight." He held his blowpipe out for them to see. "Use these freely."  
The Assassins moved from the ship, with Edward in the lead, as though they were ghosts leaving the grave.


	9. Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Means change of POV.  
> Nothing else to say, but enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

Edward whistled.  
The Templar glanced around, then behind him. He muttered something under his breath, stalking over to the bushes the new Assassin was crouched in. When he got within five feet, Edward's knees bent automatically, and he sprang up, wrapping vith hands around the man's mouth and nose and bringing him down into the bush.  
He stopped kicking after a while.  
Edward let go, whistling four times, louder.  
Assassins melted from the shadows behind the fire, placed by one if the wells. The other guards had been taken care of.  
"Are you sure?" Ah Tabai asked, peering into the well.  
"Of course." Edward pulled himself onto the brick and jumped down, suppressing a gasp from the shock of cold water. He lifted a hand over his head, giving a thumbs up then diving down, confirming the grate was an entrance. He swam up, and nodded to Ah Tabai. "It's there, mate."  
Ah Tabai looked out over the other Assassins. "You heard him. After us, come down into the well."  
Edward dove down, with Ah Tabai behind him.  
The grate was in the stone, on the wall of the well. He pulled it aside and allowed for the others to swim through, then pulled it shut, into a water-splashed hallway.  
He flipped his hood up and tapped Ah Tabai's shoulder.  
"I'm going to find Mary. I think she was caught."  
The Assassin nodded. "Good luck to you."  
"And you." Edward replied, jogging down the hallway.  
+  
"Who's there?" The guard opened the door at the sound of a booming knock, then leapt back, sword out. A figure in dark clothing with two swords clutched in his fists attacked, relentless. Mary watched from her cell, mesmorized by the fluent movements of the inturuder.  
The guard cursed and blocked with one sowrd, drawing a knife and slashing for the figure's face.  
He leapt back, and with a howl of pain continued the fight, more ferociously than before.  
The fight ended with the intruder the only survivor.  
"Who are you?" Mary asked, standing up.  
The figure sheathed his sword and reached up, pulling back his hood with both hands.  
The flash of blonde hair in the torchlight, and the menacing, protected glint of sea blue eyes sent a jolt right through her, before he even spoke.  
"Mary?"  
There was the accent, that odd, lilting accent.  
"Edward.... Did you bring Ah Tabai?"  
Edward nodded, giving an arrogant smirk. "He brought the whole Brotherhood."  
"There's something else you're not telling me." She said, as he stalked over to the guard and picked up the keys.  
He whistled a seaman's tune while he opened her cell door.  
"True." He said.  
She rushed forward, hugging him. Then she drew back and gazed at his face. "You're bleeding." She said, brushing her fingertips along the gash on his forehead. It raked from an inch above his left eyebrow to his jawbone.  
He sucked in a breath, wincing, then his own hand grasped hers.  
"Ah." He said. "It's fine."  
Mary gave him a look. "Where's Ah Tabai?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"Ya brought the whole Brotherhood back here and ya didn't know where they are."  
"No," he looked confused. "I kind of..."  
She kissed him, right in the lips, then drew back and smacked him.  
"Edward James Kenway. Yer damn lucky ah love ya."  
He smirked and drew his swords, facing the door. "Should we go find them?"  
"We shall."


	10. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boredom.  
> There is nothing to do.  
> So this was born.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

Edward and Mary slipped through the shadows with ease, carefully avoiding the Templar guards posted at each door.  
After a while if this process, Mary peered around the corner to find a dead end, a door open slightly ajar.  
"C'mere, Kenway." She whispered. He leaned over her shoulder, straining his ears to pick up the snatches of conversation.  
"...... invading Tulum in no time.... keep them all down here as prisoners..... they're here?!"  
"I'm going." Mary whispered hoarsly, starting for the door. She'd had enough.  
Edward grabbed her arm.  
"Wait." He murmered. She studied his eyes, trying to glean information.  
Where had this patient Captain come from? Edward was loud and arrogant, sweet on the inside but rough on the outside, and he expected things now, now, now.  
"The Assassins... Did Ah Tabai welcome you to the Brotherhood?"  
He dipped his head. "Aye, he did."  
"That's Woods in there, Edward. He plans to attack Tulum."  
"There's no one there." A devilish glint sparked in his blue eyes and his teeth flashed in the dim light. "Ah Tabai brought us all here, to take back Kingston. Remember?"  
"Ah do." She peered around the corner. "Mebbe...."  
"No." He said firmly. "We should find Ah Tabai first. Woods is harmless."  
She shook her head uncertainly. "But we can stop this now."  
He looked uneasy, tapping his finger on the wall and staring at his boots. "I'll do it." He whispered after a while. "But if you get hurt I'll never forgive myself."  
"Ya don't think ah'd do the same fer you?" She drew her sword, sneaking toward the entrance. She heard him follow, drawing his own swords.  
She gently pushed open the door, and crept into the shadowed room.  
It was only illuminated by torchlight, and Woods Rogers was bent over a map, pointing at it and conflicting with a general's argument.  
"We could finish this here, and now. Just give me half the Templars here-"  
There was a creak, and her head whipped around.  
Edward was right behind her, but he wasn't in the shadows yet. His hand was on the door and his eyes were wide with suprise.  
Woods and the general turned around, drawing their weapons.  
"Edward Kenway!"  
Woods raised his sword, eyes fixed on the captain. Mary uttered a curse and rose, dealing with the general instantly.  
The governor, however, was another matter.  
He held his sword at the center of his body with one hand, balanced. The other was a gun drawn, aimed straight at her.  
Something pushed her aside, and the gun fired.  
She crashed to the ground, weight pressing against her body.  
She pushed it off and sprang up, charging the stunned Woods.  
He hadn't expected himself to pull the trigger.  
Woods slammed the gun to the ground and brandished his sword at her.  
Mary swung once, and he blocked the blow, countering it. She ducked and tried to cut his face, but the man held his sword out, breaking her defense and sprinting from the room.  
Mary ran to the door, watching him go. Ah Tabai would get him eventually. She and Edward had to escape while they could and rejoin the Assassins....  
Where was Edward?  
She turned around, the memory hitting her like a block of stone.  
In the battle rage, she'd simply shoved the weight off. Now she rushed to the dark form lying in the middle of the room.  
"Edward?"  
A groan of pain was her reply, and she pulled his hood back. It was too dark to see where he'd been shot.  
"Where does it hurt?" She asked.  
The instincts that rose in her weren't the usual, fight or flight ones. Someone was injured and the protective, motherly ones were kicking in, keeping her head clear.  
"My stomach." He whispered. Both hands were wrapped around his torso and were firmly clamped.  
"Move your hands." She said good-naturedly, trying to fake a smile. "You're fine. It probably only grazed your skin-"  
He pulled his hands away, and she saw the bullet hadn't just grazed him; he'd been hit square on.  
"Is it... bad?" He murmered, lifting his hands to see the red that coated them. She shook her head.  
"No, it's just the blood. That's all. That's all."  
He nodded, placing his hands back in the position they'd been in.  
She stood up and held out her hand, helping him up. He threw all his weight against her, and she could see his legs were visibly shaking.  
"We're just gonna get to Ah Tabai.... ah'll find him, Kenway. Ah'll find Woods Rogers."  
He didn't reply, only ground his teeth and threw his hand out against the wall, halting her. "I... I left my swords...."  
"The Assassins will gvee you new ones. Just ask." She said.  
Edward nodded, wrapping the arm around his torse once again and allowing her to lead him throgih the maze of underground tunnels.  
+  
It hurt, dammit.  
He had known Woods was going to pull the trigger.  
Before the man himself knew, he was tackling Mary, and nothing mattered but getting her out of the trajectory of the bullet.  
He did not, however, think what he was going to do once she was out of the way.  
He looked up at Mary, who was walking along him, eyes fixed on the hallway (Which seemed far too empty, considering what had just taken place) and every now and then glancing nervously at the gunshot wound in his stomach.  
If he had acted any later she wouldn't be standing there, with him. At least,'she wouldn't be very happy with him. The dye bullets hurt like hell. A lot of pain was a small price to pay for her anger.  
She looked back at him. "Does it hurt?"  
"Badly." He muttered.  
"Good. 'Fit feels cold or numb, tell me."  
He chuckled, the motion igniting pain in his torso. "You sound... you sound a lot like Caroline."  
"Tell me about her."  
"She's as spoiled.... as spoiled as any can come....."  
+  
She had to keep him awake. Something inside her kept chanting to keep him awake, and keep him alive.  
"Hey!" Several Templars emerged from the darkness behind the torchlight, swords drawn.  
"Stop! Please!" She shouted. "He's been shot, ya have to help me, lads."  
They glanced among themselves uncertainly.  
"Ya wouldn't withhold help for a woman, would ya?" She asked. The biggest of them stepped forward, a sneer on his face.  
"That's Edward Kenway. An Assassin."  
Edward let go of her, using his free arm to brandish his hidden blade. "Stay back.." he warned.  
"What are you gonna do? Kick me! Unman me? Ah, don't think so." The man stepped forward, feigning to Edward's right. He moved his arm, leaving his head open.  
The man struck him on the jaw, and he sank to the ground, limp.  
Mary's eyes clouded with rage, and she attacked the man with just her fists, beating him senseless. The Templar raised his arms, backing up. Then she kicked him in the face and his eyes rolled back in his head.  
Mary turned to the rest of the Templars, who went running back into the darkness.  
As soon as they were gone the tautness slipped from her muscles, and she rushed to Edward's side.  
"Wake up, wake up." She tapped his cheek, harder and harder.  
He remained quiet.  
She drew her hand back and slapped him, as hard as she could.  
"Christ!" His eyes flew open and he flailed out, clipping her on the arm. Then his eyelids sank and he wrapped his hands around his stomach, gasping.  
Mary sat back, holding her arm and smiling to herself.  
"We have to get out of here." She pushed aside the pride she felt and helped him up, through the hallway.  
It was to be a long night.


	11. Clever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love dropping mind blowers on people :)  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> CXXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

"What happened?" Ah Tabai's eyes widened as he saw Mary helping Edward through the door. They had found a room to act as a fallback point, and were trying to rest.  
"Woods Rogers." She growled. "The bastard shot him and got away. We damn near had him."  
Adéwalé came up beside Ah Tabai, the cut on his head healed slightly. He frowned at Edward. "How did you 'nearly' get him? The Edward I know would have found the problem before it started."  
The captain shook his head. "I.... pushed the door.... it creaked."  
Mary helped him to the wall, and he slid down, wrapping vith arms around his stomach. A few of the medically knowledgeable Assassins bent down over him.  
Mary turned to Ah Tabai and Adéwalé. "Ah'm going to find Woods. And don't think ya can stop me."  
Adéwalé reached out, to place a hand on her shoulder, but she turned on her heels, pulling the door open and slamming it shut.  
"He's a stubborn one." Adéwalé said, exasperated.  
Ah Tabai chuckled, "Aye."  
***  
Mary stalked through the tunnel, pulling open every door she saw, not caring how much noise she made. "Rogers!" She howled into the darkness.  
The place seemed unnaturally deserted, and she came across no one from Kingston.  
Finally she reached an exit, one of the well grates.  
She pulled it open, shutting it quickly behind her so the water wouldn't escape. Then she swam up, and grabbed the rim of the well.  
"Downed by a bullet. He's dead." Woods' voice carried through the late night wind, and her heart froze. He thought he'd killed Edward.  
"Not a peep from the other one, sir? Where'd he go?"  
"I don't know. I got away before he could attack me."  
She wanted to haul herself up and attack him, but bit her tongue. Ah Tabai had trained her more patiently. She instead peered over, counting the number of enemies she would have to face.  
There were four, including Woods, all sitting around a small fire. Two appeared to be drunk.  
"Are you entirely sure he's dead, sir? That man's been pulled from the deep so many times...."  
"Aye; dead as a doornail, he is. Checked his pulse."  
Mary resisted the urge to scoff at his blatant lie. Instead she pulled herself up, and drew he r sword, taking out the two drunk ones before anyone knew what was happening. The other one took one look at her and shrieked.  
"It's the other one, Governor, the other one!!!"  
He ran into the night, hands flailing like a child. Mary bared her teeth and turned to a stunned Woods, who was sitting on the bench, frozen.  
"You." She said, coming forward. She held the blade out to his face, the point pressing into his nose.  
"M-me?" He squeaked. "What have I done?"  
"You were talking about it just a moment ago." She leaned closer, moving the blade down to his neck. "What's this about Captain Kenway, mate? Ya didn't think he was dead, did ya?"  
He shook his head. "No, no."  
She smirked. "That's a lie, lad."  
His face twisted and he clenched his fists, something sliding out with a chink. Her eyes widened and her brain instantly categorized the noise as a hidden blade.  
She jumped back, just in time for the blade to slash through the air, where he heart would have been.  
"I've taken these from one of your Assassin 'brothers'." He laughed, standing up.  
She let out a growl of anger and feigned to his left, then twisted the sword up midair, going for his neck. They paused, Woods with one of his hands flailing for her stamch and Mary with her sword pressed to his neck as someone shouted.  
"Stop!"  
Ah Tabai came through the night, blow dart in his mouth. Woods sank to the ground, eyes fluttering closed. His breaths came smotpoth and even, the rhythm of sleep.  
She turned to him.  
"Why? Why must I? What's so important about him? After he shot Edward? After he took everyone from Kingston?" She demanded.  
Adéwalé came from the shadows. He had been the one to shout.  
"He's an Assassin spy. He only shot Edward to look the part of a Templar."  
"That doesn't condone why he's lying half dead somewhere below us." She hissed.  
"It does." Ah Tabai said quietly. "He shot Edward with a dye bullet. Your friend is a very good actor."  
She rolled her eyes. "Dye. For fuck's sake, all that? How the hell did you manage to fool me?"  
"If it worked on you," Adéwalé grinned slowly. "It worked on the entire Templar army."  
She slid her sword into her sheath. "Explain this dye bullet to me."  
"It's a pellet filled with dye. You shoot it from a gun. It leaves a nasty bruise, but it works quiet well. That's also why he didn't kill you. What else needs explaining?" Adéwalé said.  
She laughed. "Not much. Where is Edward?"  
"They're all trying to free the Kingston townspeople. He's coming up now." Ah Tabai said, as Edward pulled himself from the well. As said, his clothes and hands were stained with red dye.  
She rushed forward, punching him in the face. "If you ever do that to me again, I will never forgive you!"  
He smiled. "We need to clear the city if the Templars before they-" his eyes fell on Woods, still slumped on the ground. "What happened to him?"  
"They didn't explain to me the implications." Mary glared at Ah Tabai and Adéwalé. The men crossed their arms and smirked.  
He looked back at her. "They really had you fooled."  
"Why did you arrange that?"  
"Increase the morale of the Templars; it increases the arrogance. The higher that is, the more likely they are to attack blindly. Getting rid of me would have been a challenge enough; to hear Woods Rogers did it with one bullet would bias them."  
"That's clever. But it doesn't justify what you did." She considered it, staring at one of his hands, which was coated in the red dye. "But ah'm glad you're safe."


	12. Confronted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CXXX|:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:>

It could have been worse.  
Edward groaned and leaned against the wall, one hand on his stomach.  
"That's what ya get fer try a trick me, Kenway." Mary said playfully, her hand smacking his stomach.  
That did it.  
Edward coughed up what little food remaind in his stomach and shot an annoyed look at Mary.  
"Satisfied? There's your revenge."  
She chuckled and shrugged. "Who knows? Ah Tabai told us to stay down here and rest, but ah can think of quite a few pranks to pull on you, mate."  
When had he ever laughed with Caroline?  
Hardly.  
Maybe Mary would be better than her. He'd known her for quite a few years, and every time she looked at him it was almost enough to make his heart jump out of his chest.  
Every time Caroline looked at him,'like he was something her father had scraped off his shoe, only gave him one more reason to end his marriage with her.  
"If Caroline finds out about this...." He began uncertainly. Mary rolled her eyes.  
"She'll never know. As far as the rest of the world is concerned- excluding you and my mother- ah'm a man. And ah think it's better than being considered a woman. More rum, more fun..." she wuirked her eyebrows at him with a smile. "Men like you."  
He grinned back, scanning the room. "There's only one of them small mattresses and I'm tired. You take first watch?"  
"Sure." She nodded. "I'll make sure the Templars getcha in yer sleep."  
Edward allowed himself to flop not the bed, sighing. "Not before they get you."  
***  
"Edward!!" He sat up, the bruise on his stomach igniting. He shouldn't have been so close to that guy when Woods pulled the trigger, dammit.  
Mary held out her sword, holding off at least five Templars. All males, all taller even than Edward.  
He drew both his pistols, holding them out at the nearest Templars. Everyone froze.  
"Whoever moves gets it to the head." Edward snarled.  
"Even the boy?"  
His skull exploded as a round tore through it.  
"No." He growled. "Not the boy."  
The remaining Templars held their hands up, eyes wide. One kicked sullenly at his fallen brother's body.  
"Give all your weapons to him." Edward said, jerking his chin at Mary. "Then I want you up against the wall. Hands behind your head." They all complied, facing the wall.  
"What should we do with 'em?" Mary asked, tossing the weapons by the door. Edward kept the guns aimed at the Tenmplars, shrugging.  
"Either kill them or find Ah Tabai-" One took off, breaking for the door. Instead of firing, Edward let him go, then nodded. "I guess it's kill them."


	13. Racing

"How's the siege going?" Edward jogged to where Ah Tabai, Adéwalé, and Woods huddled around a table, pointing to a map and murmering excitedly. Mary tailed him, one hand on her sword.  
"Quite well." Woods narrowed his eyes at Mary. "Our little trick worked. Did it fool you, boy?"  
Mary almost lunged for him, only stopped by Edward's hand on her arm.  
"Don't." He whispered quietly. "He's trying to get a ruse from you."  
"Well, it's working." She growled through gritted teeth. "How many people have we freed? Any known reason behind the Templars taking everyone underground?"  
"A possible lead." Woods shrugged. "I have to get back soon anyway."  
He left abruptly, slamming the door behind him.  
"He's in a bad way." Adéwalé said softly. "Did you rest well in the captured parts of the city?"  
"Yes." Edward nodded. "We were attcled by a few-"  
"What do ya mean 'there's no more'?!"  
That, they all realized, was the irritated, loud, and grating voice of a sober Ed Thatch.  
He burst into the room, heading straight for Edward, an empty bottle in hand.  
"Do you see this shit, mate? Look! No more rum! We went through our last stores yesterday!"  
"As I recall, it was you who went through the last stores." Ah Tabai said wryly, prompting a chuckle from the others.  
"Well, that's still not fair." Thatch grumbled, throwing down the bottle. "None left me bloddy arise. I bet I'll find scores of bottles under pillows and such. I'm off to see what I can do to help the siege."  
"That was exciting." Mary commented when he was gone.  
"Sure." Edward nudged her arm, his blue eyes alight with a mischievious glow. Come meet me tonight outside, by the well we first met after-"  
"After you pretended to become half dead." She said.  
He cringed. "I'd call it a prank. Just come meet me."  
With that he left, and she heard him bellow out to Thatch to get his sober arse back there so they could help each other find the last bottle of rum.  
"Well, onto better things to do with out time." Adéwalé said, watching him go, "We will clearly need more rum."  
***  
"Well, Edward? I'm here." Mary leaned against the wall of the well, scanning the bushes.  
"You came." She heard him drop down from a building behind her and his boots as they trudged toward her.  
"Of course I did." Mary chuckled. "I wouldn't leave yet here."  
"Come see what I found. This was a while ago, but I thought I'd show it to you."  
He trotted off, almost disappearing save the clanking of his swords as he ran. Mary came after him, already ahead of him.  
Eventually he stopped, one hand on the side of a wall. "You're fast."  
"Maybe." She grinned. "Shall we race to this destination?"  
"See the windmill?"  
"Yes. Only about half a mile away."  
"Good luck." He took off, sprinting as fast as he could for the windmill.  
Mary shrugged and followed, ahead of him without any effort.  
She beat him to the windmill, standing with her back to the wall and smiling wide when he stumbled onto the ground, flopping into a bush.  
"Damn, Mary...." He panted, getting slowly to his feet.  
"I've had to be fast, Edward, you know what being a woman surrounded by pirates means."  
"Aye, I do." He nodded. "Do you like treasure maps?"  
"Don't we all?" She asked, seeing the excited look on his face. She knew it mirrored her own.  
"Come on, then." He ducked into the windmill, gesturing for her to follow.


	14. Normal

"Jayus, Edward." Mary ran her hand along the old brick of the basement, staring in wonder at the chests that lined the wall. "How did you find all this?"  
He shoved aside a crate and gave a low chuckle, enough to send a wave of happiness through her.  
"A small incident involving a cat, me, and a bottle of rum..." He hooked both hands onto a large sea chest, hauling it out into the open. "Now... where did I..."  
He turned on his heels, his brow furrowing. "It was just here."  
"What was?" Mary asked, staring with shock at the maps and silver spilling from the crates and chests.  
"Here." His face brightened considerably as his eyes landed on an old table, where a small, wooden box sat. It was newer than the others, and sealed tight.  
Edward walked over and opened it, turning around with something gold in his hand.  
"C'mere." He said lightly, gesturing with a closed fist.  
Mary stepped closer, curious as to the object in his hand.  
Slowly, he looped both arms around her neck and head, his large fingers working on something behind her.  
"What's this?" She heard the rattle of a chain near her head, similar to one she had heard often when she lived with her mother.  
"Take a look." He brought both arms back, a bashful look on his scarred face.  
Mary took the cool chain in her hands and saw a small clasp attached in the middle, a silver cross dangling from it. "Where did you come across this?"  
"Saw it spilling out from all those chests. I figured maybe-"  
She grabbed his head and kissed him before he finished his sentence.  
"I do like treasure, but there's two kinds. The solid kind, and the kind you feel in here." She thwapped him playfully in the chest.  
Just as he was about to reply, the ground shook, sending her sprawling across the room. Immediately she felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and her head pressed against a muscled shoulder.  
"Edward..."She asked, "I don't think that siege is faring well."  
"Neither do I." He said, his breath warm against her forehead. "We should go back."  
Despite not wanting to, despite wanting to stay with Edward in that small underground room under the windmill, she grudgingly agreed and followed him back to the surface.  
***  
"Captain!" Adéwalé's grim face brightened at the sight of the two, and he gestured wildly at Ah Tabai. "Tell him to see reason! He wants to abandon the seige!"  
"We have no choice." Ah Tabai said flatly, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. "Too many of us have died while you wee off with that pirate." He flicked his gaze at Edward.  
Edward felt his ears grow hot and stepped forward, one fist raised.  
"Don't bother." Mary said stiffly. "We're here now, Master. What do we have to do?"  
"Nothing. Get your things. The city had fallen to the Templars."  
"But we,ve only taken half the place, and freed that amount of people!" She protested. "Master, that is where I draw the line."  
"Same here." Edward murmered. "It's pointless leaving. What about Woods? What about the Assassins the Templars have caught?"  
Ah Tabai's lips pursed as he stared at the three of them. From a nearby corner, from where he was bent over a map and a bottle of watered rum- much to his vocal displeasure- Thatch chimed in.  
"Yea, and they got Hornigold, too! I'm not leavin' 'im!"  
"I cannot change your minds?" Ah Tabai asked quietly, peering at them from under his hood.  
"You can't." All three said at the same time.  
"I am not abandoning my brothers and sisters to this mess." Adéwalé stated, drawing his pistol and sword. "I'm going to go see to it we have enough shot and food to last us the next week and a half."  
"Aye." Edward clapped a hand on Mary's shoulder, "What should we do?"  
"You mean him. Whatever James does, he does as an Assassin." Ah Tabai wrinkled his nose as he studied Edward. "While you have been ourged of your actions against us, I have no means of calling you a true Assassin, Edward Kenway."  
"Aren't you a little-"  
"Relax." Mary smiled at him. "What we do tonight, we do as...." She seemed to wonder which word to implement in her sentence.  
"Pirates?"  
"No."  
"Assassins?"  
"Definitely not."  
".... Regular people?"  
"Would a regular person love you as much as ah do?"


	15. Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cach- Welsh for 'shit'

Edward ducked as a throwing knife flew over his head, embedding itself in the wall behind him.  
"Hey!" He studied the small skrimish going on ahead of them, the red and white of Assassins clear against the brown and red of the templars. "Who threw that?"  
"Edward! Look out!" Mary grabbed his hood and pulled him back, as something small and circular landed on the ground by his feet.  
"Wait." He bent and picked it up, studying the strange object in the dark. "What is-"  
"No!" Mary charged forward, both arms outstretched. "Edward, it's a gren-"  
The world exploded.  
***  
Mary cringed and opened her eyes, everything glowing bright.  
Edward had once told her his eyes weren't very good; he was a daytime sort of person.  
It explained why he'd picked up a stun grenade in the dark.  
She peered around the dank, stinking cell, a narrow room with stone walls and one large iron door in the middle.  
Slumped across from her sat Edward, his eyes closed and his chest falling and rising slower than would be if he was sleeping. The stupid thing had knocked him unconscious and sent her into a heavy daze, as well as all the other Assassins in the skrimish.  
And now they were prisoners.  
Edward coughed, moving his head to the right and left.  
"Kenway... Kenway. Open yer eyes slowly-"  
He swore and pushed himself from the wall, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes.  
"Ah, what-"  
"You picked up a stun grenade. Open your eyes slowly."  
He pulled his hands away from his eyes and within a few moment she was staring into his sea blue eyes, the orbs of blue tear filled and bloodshot.  
"Did the Assassins win?"  
"Not that ah know. We're all prisoners now."  
"What are they going to do to us?"  
"Ah don't know." She pulled her sleeves down and shivered. Despite the West Indies undeniable heat, it was freezing.  
"You cold?"  
"No." She said, not wanting him to see her as weak.  
Edward lifted an arm, gestruing toward her. "C'mere."  
She crawled toward him, settling with her head on his shoulder and his arm presses against her back, the rest of her body against his side.  
"Do you think they hurt us?" She asked.  
Edward stared at his boots. "Well.... I'm not going to lie. I think they probably will."  
"Figger'd as such-"  
The door swung open and a Templar entered, holding a flask and a large piece of bread.  
"All Assassins have gotten these." He eyed Edward and Mary strangley, then set the bread and water by the door. "The bread and water are poisoned. If you are willing to give us information, knock on the door three times, and we will give you regular bread and water."  
Then he stepped out and the door closed heavily behind him.  
"Cach." Edward grunted, leaning his head against the wall.  
Mary wasn't hungry, as she was smaller and required less food than Edward. But the sea captain's gaze kept darting to the bread, and his tongue kept poking out to wet his lips.  
"Edward...."  
"I'm hungry, Mary." He groaned. "Could we tell them something?"  
"No." She shook her head. "We'll have to die here."  
"Are you sure?"  
She twisted her head and saw him staring at the bread, as though heavily considering it.  
"Don't... look, mate... we'll make something up, alright?"  
He looked down at her and nodded. "Three knocks."  
"You do it."  
He stood up and started shakily for the door, then raised his fist and pounded against it with all his might.  
"Open it! I'll tell ya everything ya want to know!"  
Mary laughed as the Templars opened the doors almost immediately, with bread and two flasks of water in their hands.  
"You're willing to tell us?" One inquired,'holding the bread out of Edward's reach when he made a mad grab for them.  
"Yes." Mary rolled her eyes. "Just ask the questions."  
The Templars glanced at each other, then nodded.  
They were about to regret their decision for the Order.


	16. Close

"I'm telling you,this is fucking madness!" Edward and Mary watched as a few iron clad guards dragged in a hissing, spitting Ben Hornigold.  
The sight was rather funny, despite the implications.  
"What's vith him?" Mary asked.  
The guard in front of them shook his head and crossed his arms. "If you haven't forgotten it's none of your shit. You're tied to each to each other and bound to a wall; so start talking."  
Edward and Mary shared a look.  
""I haven't done anything!" They tossed Ben against the wall and tied his wrists to a table, then stood in front of him, with their backs to the man.  
"Christ." Edward muttered.  
"Information!" The guard in front of them drew back his fist and boxed Mary across the mouth.  
Edward hissed and struggled against the rope, wishing for one minute of freedom so he could beat the man's skull in.  
Mary nudged his arm and shook her head.  
As if that made it any better; No one mistreated someone he loved and got away with it.  
"Listen here, man." Edward lowered his voice. "You want information? Come closer."  
With a skeptical look, the guard leaned in.  
Edward slammed his forhead against the guards with untamed ferocity, and he slumped to the ground, his eyes closed.  
"That looked painful." Mary whispered, as they began to work themselves free.  
Mary suddenly stopped and looked past Edward, to where Ben sat against the wall, gazing at them with his lip curled.  
"Should we help him?"  
"He's a bastard traitor." Mary said.  
"Yes... but we were privateers together. And those men are Templars. He has a reason to side with us."  
"Is he any good at fighting?"  
Edward chuckled under his breath. "Is that all you care about?"  
"The works doesn't have enough men like you for me not to care."  
Edward smiled and slid his hands free of the rope.  
Ben lifted a hand and brought it to his forehead, the pointed at the guard in front of him.  
Mary and Edward knew instantly what he planned to do.  
"You take the one on the left, I'll handle that man on the right." Mary said, starting toward the wall. They were in a narrow room, and the room ahead of them was only accessible by the hallway. Ben had to lean around the corner to get their full attention, and two of the guards could be seen without looking around the wall.  
"Ready..." Edward began.  
"Still waitin' for the day that they get their pay." Mary said sarcastically. At the same time, Ben shot his foot out, kicking out at the guard's knees.  
The folded and the man struck his head against the stone floor before he knew what hit him.  
Mary and Edward struck at the same time, covering the men's mouths and noses so they couldn't breathe. Enough to knock them out, but not kill them.  
"Now." Edward paced in front of Ben, his arms crossed. "How did you get here?"  
"I'm not talking about it. Cut me loose."  
Mary and Edward shared a look.  
"Come on," Ben groaned. "It was a minor incident."  
"Minor incidents don't get you thrown into jail."  
"Tell that to- What the fuck was that for!?" Ben yowled as Mary delivered a harsh kick between his legs and stepped back, smirking.  
"Quit feeding us shit and maybe we'll release you."  
"Look, I was drunk, and I may have fooled around with some high up Templar's daughter."  
Edward's sides heaved with laughter and Mary had to stifle her own.  
"All right, mate, we'll free ya. But only because this is priceless."  
Ben scowled. "It's not that bad, not like I.... well, I did, didn't I... Just cut me the fuck loose! You laid a good one on me."  
Edward slid the gaurd's sword from his sheathe and swiped at the rope holding Ben to the table. He helped the Templar up and grinned. "Let's go-"  
The entire room shook as the walls seemed to cave, and Edward grasped Mary and pulled her in tightly.  
Ben kneeled on the ground his head down and shoulders hunched, muttering something about earthquakes in the West Indies.  
There was the sound of a loud explosion, and Edward threw himself down, on top of Mary.  
The walls did cave this time, unleashing a horde of Assassins.  
Among them clambered Adéwalé, who was clearly in his element among the robed killers.  
Blackbeard, Ah Tabai and Woods Rogers followed suit, gingerly stepping around the rubble.  
"Edward, you're raising suspiciouns..."  
He trusted the smoke would cover his action and gently brushed his like against the underside of her chin, then helped her up.  
"Wait a minute." He looked around, kicking at the ground. "Where's Hornigold."  
"I got him!" Blackbeard hauled the unconscious man from the rubble and proudly held him up. "Hit by a rock, right in the head. And I'm off to look for some rum, anyone welcome to join me."  
"Wait... I'm not coming..." Ben stirred and pounded his fist against Blackbeard's back. "Let me go!"  
"Can't trust ya. Come on, Vane."  
Vane stumbled after him, and the three marched back through the smoke, ignoring Benjamin's repeated shouts of protest.  
"Well." Mary said.  
"Well, indeed." Ah Tabai replied. "This was the last part of the stronghold we have to take. The Templars are still at large, but they have no more underground cities."  
"What of the civilians?" Edward gestured to the cells, glad to see the looks of happiness on prisoners' faces as they were led out by the Assassins.  
"They will be given an elixir to forget the experiences. You have done well, Edward Kenway.... Come back to Tulum with us, and you shall receive a full training and induction into the Creed."  
"That's the thing about this, isn't it." Edward coked his head at Mary and smiled. "You can either follow the Order or live by the Creed."  
"The Creed, Edward. A fondness for life and its hurdles." Mary looped an arm around his shoulder. "How can you deny that?"  
"I can't, really."  
Woodes smirked. "Oh, I see it now, look at you two-"  
"Say something like that again and I'll cut your dick off, d'you hear me?" Edward snapped.  
"But you're not a lad and a lass. You're a lad and lad."  
"And you're about to be a lass here in a moment."  
"Both of you, that's enough." Ah Tabai said sharply. "Edward, I am not one to pry, but the Assassins are questioning your attachment to James Kidd."  
Mary frowned. "What if I told you my name's not James Kidd."  
Ah Tabai's eyes widened. "Oh?"  
"My name is Mary Read. And I'm in love with Edward Kenway." She said simply.  
"No way you're a woman." Woodes said.  
"Go fuck yourself."  
Woodes gave her an indignant look and walked away, shaking his head.  
"Well, now that you've told him it's fine to do this." Edward leaned in, gently eased her head in his direction, and kissed her long and good on the mouth.  
Ah Tabai stared at them, his jaw slack.  
Adéwalé came up behind him and watched them as well, one eyebrow raised. "I am against segregation and labor, but I haven't a clue what to call this."  
"Call it love," Mary pulled back and smiled. "And I'll have to tell you on the Jackdaw."  
Edward kissed her again.


End file.
